When Heroes are Enemies
by Bloc-9
Summary: Kori and the Sirens are tired of the Titans always rescuing Gotham and decide to take actionRobStar GarRae CyBee KFJinx, sort of AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone! This is Bloc-9 here and I hope that you guys like my first Teen Titans story! So please no flames because

I'm new to this and its bad enough that people don't read my LilyJames fanfics. Well here it is my first Teen Titans story.

Also, just to let you know that this is a RobStar BBRae CyBee & KFJinx fic.Plus this is sorta an AU since...

don't want to spoil the plot so read it yourself!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and all that other stuff that writers put in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kori Anders and I'm a big time model, dancer, singer, and actor. So common sense is that I'm a multimillionaire.

Some stuff that you need to know is that I'm not your average celebrity. Like I came from another planet...Tamaran. And not only

that I'm the princess of Tamaran. Pretty cool right? I guess, but I'll tell you about that later. Well by the time I was 13 ( in Earth

years) I went to this city called Jump City than I went to Gotham, my present place.

Some more stuff about me is that I have long crimson red hair and large, yet nice emerald green eyes. My skin tone is an unusual

orange tan and my favorite color is purple. Another thing you should know is that I'm naive, but I tend to get serious when I feel I should.

Enough about me I'll tell you about my best friends Rachel Roth, Jennifer Hex, and Karen Beecher. Rachel isn't what she seems. She

may seem like she's goth, but in reality she isn't. She just hides her emotions and wears dark colors because of her demonic father. At

first she may be all snappy and grouchy but once you get to know her; she shows you her true self and starts to trust you. She has blue

violet hair with matching eyes. Her skin is grey and has a petite figure. We like to call Rachel 'Raven' because of the poem by Edgar

Allen Poe 'The Raven'. She likes reading horror novels and depressing poems and is a best-selling author.

Than there's my other best friend Karen Beecher or as she likes to be called 'Bee'. Karen's this average height African-American girl

with a body in great shape. Karens a girl with confidence and is a girl that you don't want to mess with or be told what to do. She's the kind

of girl who makes good first impressions and her favorite colors are yellow and black.Her favorite thing in the world are bees. She has grey eyes

chocolate brown skin and black hair that are always in two buns. Right now she's the owner of some business that makes the sweetest honey

worldwide. Yeah its not much,but she somehow seems to make a profit out of her job.

And last of all there's Jennifer Hex or 'Jinx'. She has dark brown hair that's curly and reaches all the way to her shoulder and big light blue eyes and

paper white skin. She's pencil thin and too short for her age that she looks like she's 13! During her childhood she had a rough time making friends

and wound up being in the 'bad' crowd. Than the new kid, Wally West (the hot track star!) came and helped her through her problems and came to our

crowd, the normal evil-free crowd, and soon we made the quartet. I think that Jinx still has a thing for Wally, but that's not important. Jinx is a big time

Olympic champion and has many metals and trophies, most of them gold. Her passion is gymnastics and has been doing the sport ever since she was

4. Yet she is super thin that people might think that she's anorexic or bullimic. Her favorite colors are dark colors, just like Raven, but she also likes pink.

Anyways we're just 4 girls with 4 thing in common, one is the fact that we have powers. I already told you mine, so there's Raven. Another reason why she

doesn't show emotion is because her powers coud unleash the the demon inside her and bring the world to ruins, chaos, and its destruction. So that's the

reason why she is forced to not feel emotion. Than there's Bee, she can fly and can become small...almost the size of a bee. She also carries these two

chakrams that are almost shaped in the letter 'B'. Last but not least is Jen. Jen has the power to make bad luck happen, which was the reason for her rough

childhood. Jen can also let out pink waves of power, almost like a hex, and sometimes her eyes would glow pink. Another thing we have in common is that

were 4 stinkin' rich girls, and because of this we have stalkers and/or people asking us personal, grotesque questions (thing #3). Finally the last thing we have

in common is our age...were 18. Yeah yeah yeah I know what you people are thinking. You guys are thinking that ' wow aren't you guys a little too young to

already be rich and famous?' but hey the reason were rich and famous is because we started our career for our lifetime when we were 14, a really young age.

We didn't consider taking these part-time jobs seriously...but they grew on us and have been working our way to stardom.

Well now that that's covered, let's get onto another subject...our enemies. Your probably thinking that 'hey aren't celebrities always loved by everyone?' but

the cold-hearted truth is that everyone always has enemies. Our enemies are Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Wally West. Can you

believe that our enemies are fuckin' sexy that they should consider being in Playboy magazine? Also these enemies of ours happened to have grew up

with us at Jump City, with the exception of me. Well lets get started anyways. Richard Grayson. There are many many words to describe him: cocky,

arrogant...and the list could go on. But there's another thing that describes him, drop dead sexy. I will not ever admit these three words to ANYONE!

Not even to my best friends. But there is one thing that I will submit too...that I had the HUGEST crush on him ever since I saw him, kind of like that

love at first sight thing or whatever. The one problem about my crush on him was that he was a playboy, sure we were the best of friends and I was a

bubbly, hyper, and naive girl back than, but he was too busy to notice my crush on him. He was too busy making out with some random girl, too busy

studying, too busy doing some sport, and too busy hanging out with his friends. I got so tired of this that I soon started to hang out with Rae and Bee, and

we became the best of friends. Instead of calling him Rich like everyone else, Rae, Bee, and I would call him 'Dick' and 'Dick' would respond with a look of

embarassment or one of anger. The last time I saw Dick he had black spiked hair, electrifying, sapphire blue eyes, a scrawny body with some muscles

hidden underneath, and a nice tan to him.

Than there's Garfield Logan, who prefers to be called 'Gar'. Gar is this really nice guy who keeps his cool. The last time I saw him he had forest green eyes,

blonde hair that was died green to match his skin, and he had olive skin to match his features. Gar loves animals and is a strict vegan. He tries to be funny, but

most of his jokes aren't funny and I laughed at his jokes even though I didn't get them. Even though Gar is all nice and stuff, he's sort of like a player, but he made

sure that the girl was feeling alright than move on. This was only to nice, average girls like me that he dated, which was rarely. If he date sluts or whores like Kitten

and her gang, than he would just dump her and just move on with his life, not having in the care in the world if they're hurt or not, which was fine by me. Also even if

Gar doesn't have muscles on his body and is one hundred percent scrawny, he still manages to look handsome. Plus I think back when we were in high school that

Gar and Rae had a thing for each other. Gar would show Rae his feelings for her by telling her some of his lame jokes, which happened every single day. Although

she wouldn't laugh at his jokes, but when he walked away and giving out a soft sign for getting a single chuckle from Rae, she would giggle and smile! I thought it was

cute that they were meant for each other, but too bad he would date other girls every once in a while which would sometimes make Rae even more depressing than

usual.

Next there was Victor Stone or who likes to be known 'Vic'. Vic was the star football quarterback player at our school. Last time I saw Vic he had the same skin

tone as Bee, chocolate brown eyes, about six feet tall, a ton of muscles , and has a shaved head. Vic loves meat at heart! Gar and him would have a fight over

meat and tofu and toppings for the pizza. I would laugh at there childish arguements, but that was when I used to hang out with Dick. I would also laugh when

Vic and Bee would be so competitive and see who was better by playing a game of football or volleyball, 1 on 1. And yes Bee was the captain of the volleyball

team, Jinx was the always #1 at gymnastics, while I was head cheerleader. Anyways Vic and Bee would always have a tie which made the tension grow. But...

don't tell anyone this but I think Vic and Bee would make a great couple and I wouldn't be surprised if they got married.

Finally there was Wally West, the hot track star that I told you earlier. Well its true that he grew up here and was born here, but he moved to Star City when he was

5 and didn't come back until 8th grade. After he helped Jen through her problems, he started hanging out with Dick and his gang. No matter where he goes, he always

has a girl clinging onto his arm, girlfriend or not. The girls and me noticed that Jen would get more and more depressed as she saw Wally with some girl. One day,

Jen couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to him and slapped him! And not only that she grabbed two fistfuls of hair from the girl that Wally was with and pulled on

it until the girl's poor hair was no longer attached to her scalp anymore. I still feel bad for that girl, but hey, who can blame Jen? Than she dropped the girl's hair to the

floor gave Wally an angry glare and walked away. After that incident, there has been tension between Dick and my gang. Well, Wally doesn't do anything to us, he just

gives Jen a cocky grin and that's it.

And that's why Dick and his gang are our enemies. Oh and did I forget to mention what their jobs are? Well Dick is the vice president and heir to Wayne

Enterprises. Also Dick is the adopted son of the multimillionaire, Bruce Wayne. Than there's Gar, he is the owner of a vegan restaurant and is a zoologist. Sometimes

he would come into his restaurant and have a gig there as a comedian. One time I went there and he was WAY better than before. Vic is the owner of his family

business Stone's Stones and the manager of his own business,which is a car repair shop. After all Vic more than LOVES cars, he practically thinks that they're

his 'babies'. And Wally is also an Olympic champion, just like Jen, but instead of competing in gymnastics, he competes in track.

Even though they are our enemies, something strange happened to me and my friends. Well it was when my friends and I were inly sophomores in Jump City High.

Well, the girls and were angry at the boys, but mostly sad and hurt that the guys would never feel the same way toward us. So we decided to move on with our lives

and start dating other guys. And if I remember correctly I was dating sexy player Xavier Redding, Rae was with handsome and mysterious Malchior, Bee was with

the great trumpet player Mal Duncan, and Jinx with hot swimmer Garth (Don't know his last name!). Xavier and the guys were hot, but not as hot as Dick's gang, which

they like to call themselves the 'Titans'. Well, the girls and I had secret our relationship with these guys for two months. I was surprised that X didn't dump me or even

made out with someone.

Well the girls and I decided to go to the new hip club Club Millenium! And thank god that they let in 15 year olds! Otherwise that would've meant we had to go to some

country club. I shuddered at that thought. Well the girls and our dates went in the club, the girls and I went off to the side chatting about our dates and looking around to

see if there's anyone we know and we saw them! The Titans were surrounded by a group of girls and were flirting. Our _dates_ happened to be grinding with some random chicks on the dance floor. I could tell that all four of us were angered by this so we all thought of a plan to get us back our mans and hopefully make the guys jealous.

Did I ever tell you what we were wearing at the club? Well I was wearing black baggy pants that went down a little showing some of my white shorts underneath,

a red short sleeved shirt with the animated picture skater dude on a skateboard, and some black and white sneakers. I know not the most fashionable of outfits, but it

still looks cute on me and that way I can dance. Rae was wearing a dress shirt that went midway to her knees that was sleeveless, a low V-neck with sequins around it,

and some purple and white vans. Karen was wearing a light blue and yellow-striped collar shirt, beige capris, and white tennis shoes. While Jinx on the other hand was

way off her rocker! She was wearing white, ruffly mini skirt that was really short(!) so short that when she bent down you could see her half shorts half panties! But it is

still way better than string bikini underwear! She was also wearing a light blue tank top, a black hoodie jacket with two white lines going vertical on each of the sleeves,

and white sneakers. Thank god she doesn't look like a slut! Otherwise I would pretend not to know her! (A/N I know what you people are thinking BAD fashion sense!

But hey I tried. And if you don't like my fashion sense than you can just imagine that they're wearing something else!)

Anyways lets go back to our plan. We all decided to dance sexy to some music, but we were having a hard time deciding which one until finally we all agreed on our

song. I went up to the DJ and asked him if he could put on 'Shake' by Ying Yang Twins which he did. Than the girls and I went to the center of the dance floor to get ready

to dance. As soon as the music started we began to shake our asses and dance sexily to the music.

Chorus 

Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake

Mentirosa   
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo

Up in the club  
Fuck VIP  
P to da I...I to da T  
Ying to the Yang  
Up in this thang  
D to da roc  
My Nigga Kaine  
Open it cut  
Pouring it up  
Rolling it up  
Holing it up  
Aint her ass swollen or what?  
Yes sir yes sir  
Oh we gonna take it back like theives and foes  
Nasty as i wanna be  
That must be 2 live for your crew  
Hoe get down get low  
Im crossin these mammas like tic tac toe  
Lets ride lets go  
Get loose get crunk get drunk get blown  
Thats right lets roll  
MIA ATL fo sho 

Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake

Mentirosa   
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo

Bridge 

That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa

That little momma is known around the world  
Shake that ass if u a nasty girl  
Back that ass up says juvenile  
Show a nigga some tities like girls gone wild  
Tear off this clip of clothes, i wanna see u in the nude  
You can keep on your high heel shoes  
So follow me down to yellow brick road   
Where niggas go to see naked hoes  
Shake that shit bitch  
And be off in the club with a hard ass dick  
Then drop like this bitch   
If you wanna make the money shawty work that shit  
Put a hump in your back  
And lick it raw  
To a 3 point stance  
But u mess up yo ass  
You must be on that kanye work out plan  
Like head shoulder knees hoes

Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake 

Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo

Bridge

That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa

Take em out in cruise  
Take em out all dressed  
Is the realest true niggas in the ATL  
Yeah we break it down betta shake a booty hoe  
And them hoes and the girl with the real tight clothe  
One time for the gang with the ying yang twins  
We already know we off the reel   
Dont tolerate that talkin  
Bitch u can make the walkin   
Patrollers is where im groaking  
The only way that we are talkin  
If your breath smells like mine  
Girl dont give a fuck cause u fine  
I miss em fo i kiss em  
I pack em fo i stack em   
So while we in the club betta get these girls  
Cause on the streets there aint no action

Shake shake just shake shake   
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake

Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo   
Dale huevo

Bridge

That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa

Sure I remembered that the girls and I were walking up to the shocked guys, yet feeling the beat, somewhere in the song and we were dancing even more  
sexy and shaking our ass even more, just to lure the guys to us. By the end of the song, we got them and all four of us were kissing them fiercely. During

the kiss I could feel someone or more than one someone staring at the four of us. I took a peek to where I think the person's eyes were coming from and

I was shocked to see who it is. It was Dick and his pose! They were staring at us almost like it was a determined look. I looked over at my best of friends

to see if they saw as well and they did. This didn't seem too good.

_Monday_

My friends and I were walking together to school when something caught our attention. It was my boyfriend hanging from the flagpole! His bunny boxers were pulled

over the top of the flagpole. Malchior didn't look so mysterious anymore with his head shaved and there wasn't a single hair on his scalp, and he had spray paint

all over him, and was wearing nothing but red-hearted boxers, Mal at least I thought it was Mal had a tuba over his head so it was hard to tell who he was, and

he was wearing nothing but his teddy bear boxers. Than there was Garth who was wearing briefs and had a fishbowl over his head and he was soaking wet. Oh

and just to let you know that X was only wearing his bunny boxers. Yeah there was a picture of that in my yearbook, nothing but happened except that they broke

up with us at luch, there reputation was ruined, and the guys were too scared to even talk to us, even Mas and Menos have stopped giving me roses! Even if that

was three years ago we still don't know who the mysterious pranker was. And why was it that the prank only happened to our boyfriends!

Well yep that was our past.

I know something weird, but before I go and finish my introduction, there is something I have to say. We know who the group of super heroes are. The group that

consists of Nightwing, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Flash. Well we know that they are Dick, Gar, Vic, and Wally. Lets just say that it doesn't take a lot of thinking if you

spent most of your life with 'the Titans'. Well gotta, my best friends known as 'the Sirens' want to go and kick bad guy butt before the Titans get to _our_ villains first.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N I know what all you people are thinking, what a sucky way to start a story. Well hopefully this story will get better and better as it progresses. And the whole

girls knowing who Gotham's super heroes are I just wanted to do something different for my story. And that song that I just put up. This may sound a bit weird,

but I don't like listening to songs like those. I only listen to those types of songs if I feel jumpy or want to hiphop or breakdown.

Also I would dedicate the next chapter to anyone who figures out who Mal Duncan is and figures out how he relates to Bee. And another thing I'll put in before you review

is that I will put the first reviewer who reviews this in the next chapter aka a character in next chappie. So PLEASE review that is the only thing that keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone I just wanted to thank everyone to all who reviewed!

**Rose Red2.0- Hey thanks for being the very first one to review! And for that I'm very grateful and I'll put you in my story! Well sorry**

**about the heaps of mistakes in the story, but they weren't in there on purpose!**

**lalala5812- I also want to thank you for reviewing my story and also that I'm sorry about all the 'breaks' in the story. I don't know how it **

**happened, but when I put them in paragraphs! Well I'll try to fix the mistakes as best I can.**

**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe-Sorry I tried as best as I can to type your name! Thanks for reviewing and please keep on updating your stories! I find some of your stories interesting!**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar- Well I also wanted to thank you for reviewing and that I read some of your stories today! I was wondering when you would update 'It's Dangerous to Play Safe'? Cause I liked how the story is, full of adrenaline and action.**

**Also that this story is dedicated to all of you guys! This was a lot of reviews that I ever got for one of my stories! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I also do not own the sports mentioned in this story.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Here I was at the stadium, the crowd going wild. I cannot believe Bee talked me into competing in a motorcycle race, which I think is called motocross. To me this doesn't seem like motocross, because the race is going to be taking place in a stadium! Also, the competitors are going to be performing some wild tricks! Other than that its sort of like the sport with all the racing. As soon as the race is done I'm going to kill Bee for this! She jus HAD to point out that I'm the only one in the team who knows how to ride a motorcycle, after all Dick did give me some advice on how to work a motorcycle. After that, I was ADDICTED to this man made demon and started doing tricks.

This is one of my dark secrets that only my friends know about. I know what people would react to this. People would be shocked that a model like me is actually doing a sport that men would do. I'm a bit nervous because this is one of the most important events in my life. Not only was I about to compete in one of my favorite sports, but I would risk losing my life! Yeah that's the reason I'm competing, for the Sirens and I to stop the person doing all this trouble. You see my friends and I are tired of the Titans of always rescuing the city. Sure we would arrive at the crime scene ready to kick bad guy butt, but before we could even do anything, the Titans would pop out of nowhere and it would be in the headline on how heroic they were. While my friends and I would just be in the shadow, getting depressed and angry at the same time at how we should've been on the headlines. This time things would change. This time we will be the ones saving many innocent lives, while the Titans would just watch us in all our glory.

My friends and I were all in our positions. My friends were somewhere in the cheering crowd in our disguises so that no one would know who we REALLY are. We all wore some rings that when you put them on, it changed everything! I had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, tan skin, and some purple eyes that were exactly like my sisters! Also my voice changed and it sounds like my sisters and am a little shorter than before. I can't believe Bee would do something like this to me, having the eyes and voice of my evil sister. Well Bee had the look, voice, and height of her favorite singer Brandy, so I won't go into detail about her look. Raven still had her eyes, but the ring made her a bit taller, had fair skin, and her voice was still the same because how would you change a monotone voice? Jinx had straight, light brown hair with blonde highlights, emerald green, almond shaped eyes, and brown tan skin. Instead of her really thin body, she now has a curvy one and is much taller than before. Plus, for another caution, we all put on masks. I was wearing a purple ninja mask, Rae just put her hood up, making her look like a raven, Bee was wearing some goggles, but instead of glass, it had aluminum screen for the lenses, and Jinx just got a black ninja mask as well.(A/N there super hero outfits are the same ones in the tv shows.)

The show was about to start and I could see my friends from here. They were wearing casual clothing to blend in with the crowd, covering their real outfits. I was behind the gates that would let us in the arena along with some of the other competitors. I looked at the crowd again and I saw them!

_'Oh shit,'_I thought. There they were...the Titans. Ric- I mean _Dick_ and his gang were not here alone. They were with their dates Barbara Gordon, Tara Markov, Donna Troy, and Linda Parks. I gulped at this. Hopefully, Sirens and I will succeed with our mission. I'm going to make sure that nothing gets in the way with our mission. No one, and I mean NO ONE will get in our way. I was warming up the accelerators to the motorcycle, Getting ready as the gates lifted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far! And I'm sorry pixiepuff101 that I didn't mention you in my previous chapter! Well even if I didn't mention you in my 2cd chapter I would also like to dedicate it to you too!**

**pixiepuff101-Sorry again for the little mishap that I accidentally did! Thanks for reviewing and you really like my ideas! Thanks!**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar -Thanks for reviewing my story, and I did read G.H.A., but I didn't leave a review and I think I'm on chapter 3 I think. Sorry its sorta a habit of mine but I'll review it and tell you what I think about it. Plus you like motocross? I don't know anything about it but that its considered the 'world's most popular form of motorcycle racing' and is held on enclosed off-road circuits. Plus hope you don't mind me asking this question, but what is a quad?**

**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe- Hey thanks for reviewing my story so far! And to tell you sorry for not reviewing any of your stories before! Hope your happy that I at least reviewed one of your stories!**

**I wanted to tell you all that I'm sorry for the short chapter that I did! The reason was because I had to go to church at six pm, but leave by 5:45. So it took me at least an hour and 43 min. to do the previous chapter and if you guys want me to change the 2cd chapter, than I'll wait for 10 reviews saying so and fix it up. Although it will take a while for me to update this story so...moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this story and the plot, and that's good enough for me...I think.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Well do you guys want me to go into detail about the girls? Well who cares about that I'm going to do it anway. Barbara Gordon, Tara Markov, Sarah Simms, and Linda Park. All were exceptionally pretty, but could never match up me and my friend's beauty. They also went to the same school as us, are nice and caring people(much to my dismay), were popular people at school (not in the egotistical maniac way), and it was a rumor in my school that they were a perfect match for the Titans. Now they are here looking all happy and... hey wait a minute why would they even be here? Oh yeah they're here to stop the bad guys, but that doesn't explain the reason why Barbara and her friends or as they like to be called 'Heaven's Angels'(Don't ask, wasn't my idea). I don't get the reason why they're here they HATE men sports, with the exception of a couple of sports. Barbara is an auburn haired girl with blue eyes. She's the niece of Gotham's commissioner. Her interest's are gymnastics and judo. Her job is a cop and dreams of being a commissioner just like her uncle. Tara Markov is a thin girl, has straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. She now works as a geologist and likes collecting rocks. Sarah Simms has black, wavy hair and blue eyes. She's a REAL fighter, and confident woman. Her job now is a history teacher at Gotham High. Than there's Linda Park who also has wavy black hair, but has brown eyes.

I couldn't help but feel jealous for some reason. Its like I'm still not over Dick for some reason. I think that the girls aren't over the Titans for some reason. Well anyways I'm out there on the circuit showing everyone what I'm made of when all of a sudden, one of the competitors pulls out a gun. It took half a second for everyone in the stadium to react to this. Everyone was screaming, while the motorcyclists were heading over to the gates, which was closing slowly. I was on the circuit not alone. There were about ten to twenty motorcyclists here with me. I looked over at the gates...it was closed.

'_Hmmm.. must be the bad guys that were causing all these motorcyclist trouble.'_ I thought to myself. '_I wonder what Nightwing and the others are doing right now.' _Dick and his best friends were standing up, along with Barbara, Tara, and Sarah.'_No. I won't let the same thing happen again.'_ Looking away I started up the accelerators and was off.

The dudes were hot on my tail shooting their guns at me. I didn't want to show off my powers just yet so I ducked my head down and leaned close the ground when making some turns. After 4 laps I heard a loud noise, turning to where I thought it was I found out that it was a machine gun. So I made my motorcycle go even faster than before, but I wasn't fast enough because the bullets shot out and hit a broken down car, which ignited. When the car made a big boom, it caused my motorcycle to go unsteady and made me fall forward with my motorcycle on top of me. After ten seconds I pushed the motorcycle off of me and looked around. I was surrounded by five guys on motorcycles. I quickly went into an earthling martial arts stance getting ready to fight. When a muscular guy got off his motorcycle twirling threateningly a chain with a spiky ball at the end of it, I lunged at him and did some of my alien martial arts at him. When he was unconscious I turned to my other challengers my eyes clearly telling them who was next. They responded by running off on their motorcycles, too chicken to fight me I suppose. So I picked up my motorcycle and went chasing after them. As soon as I caught up to them I took a peek behind me and saw 2 guys behind me holding a chain inbetween them. Knowing what they were about to do I turned off my motorcycle the second I was about to jump over the chain, my legs on the rear of their motorcycles. Than I grabbed the chain and yanked it over my head, causing the two guys to fall to the ground. I than took a seat on one of the motorcycles while the other landed on its side.

There were the three of us left and when I was soon at the same pace as them and moments later one of them one of the guys got out a gun. Before he could pull on the trigger, I rammed him off the track leaving me only with a bulky looking guy to take care of. He too had a gun and was shooting at me from behind. I easily dodged the bullets, but still thinking of a plan. Than just like a bolt of lightning I forgot to see how my friends were doing. I looked up at the stadiums and I could tell who my friends were, my friends were in mens clothing wearing leather jackets, plain tees, faded jeans, worn out sneakers, and helmets. They were up there fighting about 30 or so guys up there, but they weren't using there powers, they were fighting with their own two fists and after all why use your powers on such ordinary beings? Well anyways when I was just about to reach a curve I decided to this cat and mouse chase and fight like a woman. So I stuck one of my feet out and put my heel to the ground making several spirals, when I finally stopped about 40 ft. away from my mysterious enemy, I pulled my foot back up and starting up my engine again. If you were in the stands you would've thought that bulky and me were about to crash. Luckily, we didn't. Instead I made a fist on my right hand and punched him right in the gutter. Now that I got all five guys done I was ready to go and help my friends. As I was speeding up to my friends (on motorcycle) I was suddenly stopped by 4 pods...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for the long wait even though the last time I updated was 4 days ago. Its not that I had writers block or anything its just that I wasn't sure how to put this chapter together. Oh and about the Sara Simms and Donna Troy thing its just that I was quickly trying to find a person to be Cyborg's date. So I hope you don't mind that I changed the characters. Another thing is that I'm sorry if you guys think that this is short chapter, but hey at least I wrote something!**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Good, bad, somewhere in the middle? Needs improvement? Not sure about the last question, but please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi everyone I'm back! This time I hope to get a nice length chapter done so I'd better get started!**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar- Hey thanks for the review and the explanatitions! Sorry I haven't read any of your stories in a while, but I will sometime maybe soon!**

**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe- Well its sorta a yes and no answer, but you'll know why when you read this chapter.**

**pixiepuff101-Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough what the four pods are once you read this chapter! Oh and thanks for the review!**

**lalala5812-Hey thanks for the review! And I hope that your happy that there is some dialogue in this chapter!**

**moonlightrogue-Thanks for the review! **

**Man I love you all for sticking with me this far! Even if I'm on the 4th chapter, but anyways this chapter is dedicated to the 5 of you!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans just like everyone else in the pod doors came open with smoke coming out and Nightwing, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Flash walked out. Wait a minute! NIGHTWING, BEAST BOY, CYBORG, AND FLASH! I must be dreaming here! If they are the famed Titans, than what..who...how! I looked over at the stadiums and saw them just standing there, looking shocked along with their dates. I looked back at the Titans 2.0 than over to my teammates. **

_Wait, where could they be_? I thought to myself. I was looking all over the stadiums and saw them hanging up there at the center of the ceiling. If they're hanging up there than where are all those dumb hypocrites at? My question was right there answered from a blast to my motorcycle. I went flying over to the wall, but before I even crashed into the wall, I grabbed onto a silver flagpole hanging horizontally. There were some gunshots and I did a flip before moving onto the next one. After doing this routine several times, I reached the final floor on the bleachers.

Suddenly there was static at the wide screen and a face appeared. This face seemed familiar, who was he again? Oh yeah now I remember its..its..Red X! ( A/N Just to let you know what I mean by the wide screen is one of those tv-like things that shows how each competitor is doing in sports and stuff.)

"I just wanted to let you know that nothing can save you now cutie." he said to everyone, especially me."If you even try to stop me or get in my way, lets just say that you won't have enough time to save your friends. So what's it gonna be cutie? You have a choice of either surrending yourself or let your friends have an accident." With that said he went off air.

I looked at my choices, going back and forth from my two friends...wait a minute. TWO of my friends! HOW CAN THIS BE! It must definitely be Raven because after all...who else wore combat boots and a choker with spikes on it? I'm not going to surrender to the enemies! If I do surrender, than what will happen to my friends? Plus, Raven needs me! So I grabbed a garbage can lid and went boarding down the metal railing, with sparks and a screeching noise coming from the clashed metal and aluminum. But, before I even reached the next floor, something hit me on my upper back. Pain shot through my spinal cord, when I turned around I saw one of the terrorists with a sling shot in hand and behind him were his comrades. So I got off my garbage can lid, jumped onto the floor, and threw the lid like a boomerang. It knocked all the guys out and came back to me, but I dropped it and was running to my friends aid when something blocked my path. It was Nightwing with three birdarangs in his right hand, ready to throw them. I went went into my attack stance and narrowing my eyes. Twenty seconds later he throws his birdarangs at me, but I made a huge in the air and did a perfect landing. I turned around and saw his leg try to make a swing for my head. Before it even reached my head, I dodged it by ducking.

I didn't have time for this. So I did the first thing that quickly came in mind...push him. When I did this, he took out his grappling hook and fired it at me. I wasn't quick enough to react and because of this I was falling down tied up because of Dick 2.0. I didn't want to use my powers just yet so I was looking at my surroundings until I saw one of those wires that they use in the circus. Anyways, I tried to make the rope around me move upwards so that I could bend my arms easier when I try to catch the wire. Than I grabbed it having to do a couple one-handed cart wheels before landing on the wire, losing my balance for a few seconds in the process. When I thought that I had my balance, I lost it again because Nightwing 2.0 was pulling on his stupid grappling hook. Still I didn't want to use my powers just yet, so I walked over to one of the stands that has all the people there. I knew that whoever this guys was, he wouldn't do much trouble to the people since he's not a superhero.

Oh what a mistake it was to bring Nightwing here with me, because this was the same floor as the Titans and Heaven's Angels were at. I sighed.

'_This has to be the worst battle that I ever had to do in my life, even if this is my first fight ever.'_ I thought to myself.

I narrowed my eyes at Nightwing 2.0 while getting ready for a fight by spreading out my legs. Nightwing did the same. Than we were running at each other, but when I was about to kick his face, he stopped it with one of his hands and we were having a war. I surprised him by pulling my other leg back and kicked his abs with as much force as I got. He stumbled back, but he also let go of my foot. His frown and than turned into a smirk.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked."A ninja or something?"

I didn't say anything to this I did a few alien martial arts on him and he was on the ground.

"Damn," he remarked,"for just a girl like you, you actually have the skills and potential of a superhero."

"What are you saying?" I asked."I've _always_ had and always will have the skills and potential of a superhero."

"Why don't you go and prove that statement of yours."

"With pleasure."

Before I could react Cyborg 2.0, Beast Boy 2.0, and Flash 2.0 suddenly appeared and I was surrounded. I looked at the four of them figuring out what to do, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly I saw a black mist coming from behind the people on the bleachers. It was Raven! But I didn't want her to take action just yet. I don't think the Titans 2.0 noticed Raven since she was in the shadows. Right now their attention was focused on me. I think Raven knows that I don't want her to fight just yet, because she's telepathic and she knows what I was thinking and feeling.

'_What am I thinking!'_ I thought to myself. Four against one really isn't fair and I was looking at Jinx and Bee.'_Hmmm...maybe I can help them THAN we can take care of who ever these punks are.'_ With that thought I did a HUGE jump over Nightwing and Beast Boy 2.0 and landed onto foursided tv box that my other two friends were tied up too. (A/N Yeah lets just say they were tied up to one of those four-sided tv's that are hung up on the center of the ceiling.) When I was on the tv, Raven suddenly appeared on the opposite side of me. I signalled for her to start swinging the tv with me as well, and she followed along with me. During the swings I noticed that the wide screen was showing the Sirens and I swinging! Great! Now everyone in the whole stadium is watching us and it feels weird for them to see us like this, but I still continued with what I was doing.

I than felt a hand grab my ankle and I was pulled off of the huge tv. I turned to who it was and saw that it was the replica Nightwing holding onto a rope. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp and I finally did and I than quickly grabbed onto another rope. Nightwing 2.0 and I were engaged in a battle with just kicks and maybe a few punches here and there. He than got his first kick on me and I was twirling to one of the walls and I could've smacked into the wall, but my feet saved me and I was sort of in a crouched position on the wall. I than pounced off the wall and repayed him by kicking him right in the guts! He let go of the rope he was holding on to and fell to the same bleachers that we were at before, but not before pulling out his grappling hook and firing it at me.

'_Damn,'_ I thought to myself,'_How many of those freaking things does he have!'_ And I fell with him to the first floor, but I landed on top of him! I quickly got off him and was waiting for him to get up for himself. When he did this his 3 other buddies were behind him as well. '_Great, these 4 again! X'hal does God hate me or something!' _I was looking up to the sky as I said this and I threw my hands up like I was a mad woman. Everyone must have seen my action, but I didn't care right now. The Titans' clones...well they were just standing there not showing the slightest bit of emotion, so I took advantage of it. I quickly ran over to Nightwing's clone and grabbed his utility belt from his waist. My eyes were probably giving him the look I had on my hidden face. Before, before this battle, my best friends and I figured out all their weaknesses and maybe I should use it on them right now.

I looked over to Raven asking her what to do through my eyes. Her eyes told me to distract them while she freed the other two. I nodded an okay and turned back to the 'Titans.'

"You want to know something?"asked 'Nightwing.'

"What?" I replied.

"Why are you even here today? You aren't a superhero like my friends and I, you shouldn't even be here trying to save every single soul at this stadium. So could you do us all a favor and just leave. This isn't your world with fighting bad guys and saving the world. This isn't cut out for you and your ladies-in-waiting. Superheroes were only meant for guys like us, with the exception of Batgirl, Sarasims, and maybe even Terra. Your meant to be just like everyone else in the crowd, so be a good girl and never come back to this world of secret identities and masks." he smirked evilly at what he said.

I was furious! How dare he say such harsh things! I looked over to the REAL Titans and their dates and they were still standing there, the boys looking confused while the girls had no hint of emotion on their faces. I looked at the fake Nightwing and said this.

"Ha! So what if I'm not a superhero like you and your teammates, but I have to say that your not any better Nightwing, or should I say Richard Grayson!" I had to do this because even if I wasn't talking to the real Nightwing, it still hurts what he said to me. I wanted vengeance on him, my friends and I WERE superheroes...its just that the Titans always got in the way. Oh and by the way, if I used Dick, than he would definitely know who I am and I don't want to risk our cover just because of a stupid name, which is really entertaining to use.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" he shouted REALLY loud, but not loud enough for everyone in the stadium to hear. Plus the only people who heard us were the eight guys that were just standing here, everyone else were at the gates trying to get out. The look on Dick's face was priceless! If I weren't in disguise right now, I would've pulled out my camera and take many pics!

"What I mean is that my friends and I are really superheroes, while you and the Titans would be referred to as heroes. Because in the English language superheroes means people with powers and the Gracious 4 and I really do have powers while you and the Titans don't. We also know who your other friends are, Cyborg is Victor Stone, Beast Boy is Garfield Logan, and Flash is none other than Wally West. You Richard, you were in a circus group called the Flying Graysons, but your parents and brother died because of a criminal named Two-Face. Victor, your half man and half robot because of a lab accident and repaired by using mechanical parts. Garfield, had a rare tropical disease in Africa that was said only animals could survive and had to use a machine, which cured you from your disease. Wally, some chemicals from a lab were spilled on you and was struck by lightning in the process. If none of these tragic incidents happened you wouldn't be here right now. So I guess were even _Richard_." After saying this I looked at Dick and the guys and they were all shocked and surprised, but they were also angry.

"Oh your going to pay for that one." But before he could do anything, I was spinning backwards almost like a ballerina and held onto the end of the grappling hook like a sling shot. When I thought that I couldn't pull it back anymore I let go of it and it landed right on 'Nightwing's' face. I whispered a "yes" to myself and was running the opposite direction of the 'Titans'. But I felt something grab the collar of my suit, so I quickly unzipped it and did a triple flips in the air and landed in a crouched position. He was probably surprised that all this time he was with a woman and so did all the other Titans.

I was the first to react by taking off my helmet revealing my sapphire eyes, purple ninja mask, and my black hair braided into a ponytail."Here you can keep the helmet." While saying this I put the helmet on his head and ran off into the opposite direction.

When I was about 30 yards away from them I met up with Jinx and Bee, all wearing their proper outfits. I was ecstatic that they were safe, but that changed when I remembered the situation that we were in. They know that they weren't the real Titans because we know who they really are.They told me that Rae tapped into their minds and got nothing. We were looked at where the 'Titans' were at and they were just 15 yards away from us and they were looking back at us.

"Who are you guys?" asked 'Flash'.

"Were the Gracious 4 and were here to stop your treachery this instant."answered Jinx.

"And how are you going to stop us?"

"By doing this." As soon as she was done speaking, her eyes went pink and let out and earth tremor, which scared many people. While doing this, she took this as an advantage and went flying towards Wally. She grabbed 'Flash's' face and unleashed thunder through her hands. She finally let go and did a couple of back flips. We all looked at Wally and saw him going haywire and 'his' face fell revealing some circuits and other technology.

Than there was a voice that said,"Warning, will self-destruct in one minute." and a timer appeared.

"Oh no!" shouted Bee."What are we going to do?"

I thought about her question for a second and I came to the thought of the device I made during my little 'chat' with 'Nightwing'. I pulled it out unsure what to do with it, it was a mixture of a birdarang and a gas capsule. I don't know why I did this thing, maybe it was something to entertain myself, maybe it was because I was possessed. I'll never know why, but I guess its worth a shot.

"Jinx get out of the way!" I shouted and she did what I ordered her to do. Than I pulled the unknown device back and brought it forward and threw it at 'Flash'. It hit 'Flash's' face. It let out some smoke and the timer stopped. '_Wow,'_ I thought to myself,'_I actually did something smart for once in my l-Hey I resent that! I'm soo not going to finish that statement!'_

The next to attack was Cyborg and Nightwing with their sonic boom. I was staring wide-eyed at the attack, the girls and I were just standing there, not doing anything, but before it got to us Raven's soulself popped out of the ground. I was glad that all my friends were reunited. Suddenly the widescreen showed Red X again.

"Hi cutie, happy to see me again, of course you are! I just wanted to let you and your friends know that I put a bomb somewhere in Antarctica and that the authorities will be there soon. Oh and you have only 2 hours to get to the bomb before it sets, so I hope you can get to it in time." After that he was off air. Two hours! Was this guy off his rockers! I sighed. Of course he is, that's how villains are, but its just that one problem leads to another and...No time to think of these thoughts right now.

I looked at the other teammates and they had determination in their eyes. Than I clasped hands with Raven and we were spinning in spirals at them, green and black intertwined together and we stopped. The three remaining guys or should I say _robots_ had easily dodged the attack. It was than Bee and Jinx's turn. Bee was rubbing her chakrams together and there was static showing on them, and than Jinx mixed some of her bad luck powers with her chakrams. After that, Bee threw them like boomerangs, missing them by inches and came back to her, making her arms into an X. Than Jinx grabbed onto her chakrams and they were spinning around, but the 'Titans' avoided the attack again. I ran up to 'Nightwing' and grabbed 'his' face and did the same thing that Jinx did to 'Flash'. The same thing happened with 'Nightwing' and put the device on 'his' face and I ran off. Bee changed her size and started shocking 'Cyborg', and soon it happened with him too. Again I repeated the process. Now there was only 'Beast Boy' left, but before Raven did her stuff I said this.

"Beast Boy?" I questioned,"Isn't that supposed to be for a little kid or something?"

"Yeah, and we all know how childish Beast Boy can be." Raven said. I looked at the real Beast Boy and he was giving Rae an evil glare.

"Well anyways why doesn't he change his name than? And I got the perfect one!" At this point I was down on one knee and bowed my head."From here on you will no longer be called Beast Boy. From here on now 'til death comes, I dub you Changeling." And I stood up.

"CHANGELING!" My best friends yelled out. Than they were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

"OH MY GOSH!"said Bee still laughing."THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST RIDICULOUS NAME I EVER HEARD!"

"Well I think its WAY better than Beast Boy!" I exclaimed. After that they finally calmed down and got off the ground.

"Oh yeah, where did we left off?"asked Jinx.

"Um I think we were about to fight off Changeling." I said and I could tell that they were trying to stifle back a laugh.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS," Raven said taking the metal railing off of the ground and tried to wrap it around him, but he easily dodged it by turning himself into a raven. So I lifted myself off the ground and started flying around the stadium, with 'Changeling' following me around in a pteredactyl. When I thought that I had him, I flew back to where my teammates were (and the Titans and Heaven's Angels), I just stood there doing nothing, my feet inches from the ground. He came to me, ready to do anything to me, but my sapphire eyes were glowing green and I shot my lasers at him. Instead of self destructing like all his other friends he just blew up to smithereens and I came flying back to my friends.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"We could fly out of here." Jinx suggested, but before we flew we looked up and saw helicopters and the media people there.

"How about the gates that you went through Star," bee suggested, but the police was there.

"When we thought that all hope was lost Raven suggested something.

"How about we go to the elevators? And I could teleport us from there?" she whispered.

The three of us thought about it and we agreed to it and when we were about to run to the elevator, which was on the other side of the stadium, a gold robot stopped us in our tracks. It was about 30-45 feet tall! I looked at Raven seeing if it was ok th throw a starbolt at it and she nodded. I threw a starbolt at it and nothing happened to it! No scratches no dents...nothing! I could tell that the others were shocked too and we looked wide eyed at the robot for 3 whole seconds.

"Make sure it doesn't catch you!" Raven warned,"If it does it will take you to a lab to do some experiments on you!"

"How do you know this?" I sent her a questioning look.

"Because I read a policeman's mind when I saw the big box."

We said nothing to this we ran in the opposite direction, the robot was just a feet or two away from us and one time I remembered that it almost caught me, but I flew to the left to dodge it's hands. When we were almost there, Raven picked up a bench and threw it at the robot, but still nothing happened to it. So Jinx snapped her fingers and the robot turned to rust and fell apart. Finally we went inside the elevator and I pressed the number five button and we were than surrounded by darkness.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

( Policeman's pov)

"We got them surrounded!" the policeman said,"There's no way they could win when we have our best men here!" (A/N not only are the police and media here so is the army.)

Finally the elevator doors opened and they saw...nothing.

"WHAT!" shouted the policeman,"This can't be how did they...where did they...oh sht!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N So how was that? Please tell me! It took me a lot of time to write this chapter and I'm glad that this chapter is finally done with! Huh now I can move onto chapter 5! So please review!**

**Oh and by the way if you haven't noticed about Jinx's powers, I also gave her elemental powers because of the comics, where she was an elemental sorceress. So..yeah and I decided on the name Gracious 4 when I read this story called New Starts, Old Pasts by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe and you should check it out! And I haven't seen if it has been updated, but I'll check it out after posting this! Well bye everyone!**

**Bloc-9**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi everyone its me again! Huh sorry about the mistakes in the chapter 4, but to be honest its not my fault! I'm serious I'm not the type of person to make those types of mistakes and I have been trying to change it, but nothing seems to work! Huh now I'm getting frustrated and there's nothing I can do, so I'm leaving it just the way it is. Well another thing I want to say is that I'm thinking of doing a prequel to this story. But I'm wondering if I should do it before or after I'm done with this one. Well anyways here are the people I want to thank for reviewing!**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar**

**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe**

**lalala5812**

**pixiepuff101**

**Thanks guys you are the best! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to you guys as well! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to moonlightrogue, and Rose Red2.0! Well anyways lets move on!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned here.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dmmit!" growled Rich as he banged his two balled fists onto the coffe table. It had been 5 hours since the attack at the stadium. The Titans and Heaven's Angels were at Rich's mansion and were watching the evening news on his platinum screen tv. It was showing 'themselves' fighting the Gracious 4.

"Baby, its alright. You don't have to worry about anything, we'll find out who those girls are." soothed Babs.

"No it won't! Everything's not alright! First off those chicks know who our identities are and second they 'kicked our sses'! How can I not worry when they could do harm to the city!"

"But Rich how would you know that they're all about the bad?" asked Vic." I mean it pretty much shows whose side they are on."

"You know I have to agree with Vic on that one," said Gar. By now, the tv screen was showing the robot attacking the girls.

"But what if it was just an act? Just so they can gain the trust of Gotham City?" questioned a frustrated Rich.

"Man that has to be one of the most funniest things you've ever thought of, right next to the one where Gar thought that Rachel was a demon from hll!" Vic laughed at the last part of his sentence.

"Hll yeah! We can never forget that one!" And Rich and Wally were also laughing at this point while Gar was giving them an evil glare.

"Aw come on you guys! Can we just let it go! That was a long, long time ago and I was in high school at the time!" Gar exclaimed.

The three of them stopped laughing and looked at him and together said "No" and went back laughing. Soon they were out of breath and went back to watching the news.

"_In other news._" said the newswoman,"_At 3:01 pm, experts went to Antarctica and found the bomb disarmed. The police say that it was the mysterious quartet who stopped the mysterious men who at the X games, while the public say that it was the Titans who stopped it. Could it be really be true that it was the Titans or Gotham's new band of superheroes? In other news-"_ Rich turned off the tv with the remote before the newswoman could finish what she was saying. He sat on the couch and massaged his forehead. It felt like he had been doing this forever when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't even bother to look up to see who it was, he knew who they belonged to.

"Don't worry about it, honey," whispered Babs,"I'll try to find some information on them by going on the network." She than stood up and went down the hallway, leaving Rich on the couch. About ten minutes after Babs left his stomach started to grumble. He looke around the living room and saw that Vic, Gar, Wally, and him were the only ones left in the room.'_Sara, Linda, and Tara must have left a while ago.'_ he thought to himself.

"Yo Rich, do you want anything to eat," asked Wally, who opened the refridgerator door.

"What's there to eat?" I asked afraid of what the answer was.

"Oh lets see we have salad, salad, salad, and salad." he joked.

"What about snacks?"

"Um..a bowl of lettuce with other vegetables."

"Isn't that the same thing as a salad?"

"Yup."

I sighed."Fine I'll have the fckin' salad for the sake of my stomach."

"One salad coming up." And he pulled out one huge bowl of salad out of the fridge, grabbed few bowls from one of the cabinets and forks. Rich stood up and walked to the dining table.

"Hey, can I join?" Gar asked walking towards the dining table.

"Sure." I answered sitting down in one of the chairs. Vic also joined us to the dining table.

They ate in silence. Than, Rich got tired of the silence and tried to start a conversation.

"So what do the girls serve you at home?" he asked.

"Same." Wally and Vic exclaimed. The three looked at Gar waiting for his answer.

"Same." he finally said."But I only get to eat one salad a day, being forced to skip two meals a day. Man, you guys are so lucky! Tara is making such a big deal about her size! I mean she went like a volcano when-"

"We know, we know, we know man. You don't need to tell us." Vic said trying to calm down Gar." But this is crazy! I haven't had any meat in like what? Six months! This is killing me! I need REAL food! I want my porkchops! I want my ribs! I want my steak! I want my chicken! I want my ham! I want my-"

"Ok ok we get it!" Wally said in a calming voice."We know how much you need your - _real _food, but don't worry! As soon as were done with the _ceremony_, we'll go to a steakhouse and eat as much as we want."

"You mean a tofu place." Gar corrected.

"Man we are not going to eat that nasty thing that you call food." Vic retorted."Aren't you desperate to have _food_?"

"Hey tofu is so food."

"That's what you say you little grass stain."

"Hey you only call me that _if _I'm green."

"Oh. Well...whatever _Changeling._" At this they all laughed except for Gar.

"Yeah and from now on we should probably call you Changeling." Wally joked and they continued laughing until someone entered the room.

"Hey guys."said Roy Harper also known as Speedy.

"Hey," they all replied going back to their salads.

"So...what's there to eat?" he asked.

"Same."

Roy sighed."Fine, hand me a bowl." Vic handed Roy a bowl and he sat down.

"So did you see the news?" asked Rich.

"Yeah I did and I believe me, I couldn't take my eyes off the screen even though Donna was trying to get my attention."

"Oh by the way how did the date went?" asked Vic.

"It all went ok except that when I was about to order some lobster, Donna _had_ to interrupt me and ordered us salad. Man I can't take this anymore! I can't wait 'til this-_ ceremony_ is done with! Than I'll go to a-"

"Yeah yeah we know go to a steakhouse and eat as much as we want." interrupted Gar, disgusted by his friends selection of restaurant.

"I was about to say an all you can eat buffet at some BBQ wing place, but hey doesn't matter." Roy shrugged and went back to his salad.

"As soon as were done with pictures and all that other traditional stuff, _THAN_ we'll go and eat some REAL food." said Wally.

"Oh yeah, definitely," they all agreed.

"So when was Garth going to come back?" asked Gar.

"He didn't say, but he'll be back sometime tonight." said Roy.

"Good because Tula was giving us a headache, asking us questions and all that other crp." replied Rich.

"Hey Rich I just noticed that your not in obsessive mode anymore." Vic said.

"Yeah your right! I guess it was because you cheered me up. But I can't help but wonder who the Gracious 4 are. I swear I'll never rest until they are unmasked and when I do I'm gonna-"

"Relax Rich, don't sweat it. Your 'girlfriend' is working on it. She's probably on her network right now trying to find any info on them."

"Your right, but its just that it freaked me out when they knew who we were and all."

'_I wonder who those girls were.'_ he thought._'At least it will occupy myself before the ceremony comes. They were good, but I doubt that they'll ever show up...hopefully.'_

"Hey I have a great idea!" exclaimed Gar surprising everyone because they all had their minds on one thing. Well...except for one.

"What if we go out this Saturday at a club and get drunk?" beamed Gar.

"But what if the girls find out that we went clubbing? AND drinking? You know how they are about our diet these days. Do you even know what they'll say? They'll-" said Wally.

"Yeah we know what they'll say. But who cares? And besides diets are for people who are overweight, NOT for people who have fit bodies like us. And besides, just for good times." Vic interrupted.

"Hmmmm your right about all this! We don't need this stupid diet the girls are forcing us to do. We need a break from this. But.. how are we going to get the heck outta here? The girls are going to get suspicious and you know how they'll react! They'd be all-" said Roy.

"You do know that were going to the club on a _Saturday_? 'Cause for the girls it's just chatting about girly stuff and other unimportant things, watching chick flicks, and just sitting around laughing about something." Rich said matter-of-factly.

"And if they do ask us where were going, we'll just say were going to hang out at Gar's restaurant, that way they won't bother to come with us and watch out for what were eating." said Vic.

"But...don't you guys feel a bit guilty that were lying to them." asked Roy, feeling guilty at the thought of lying to them.

"Not really. After all they had to put us through hll making us eat these...these...these stupid vitamins!"

Roy sighed."Ok than I'll go with you this Saturday, but if we get caught I'm blaming it on you guys."

"Works for me." and the three guys also agreed with him.

They were even more happier at the thought of Saturday coming. They quickly ate their salads, cleaned up, and started chatting about random stuff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N So how was it? Please tell me what you guys think and I'm about to do two more couples to the story! So until next time!**

**Bloc-9**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey thanks for the reviews and I wanted to thank you all! And I hope that you guys like it even if its REALLY sloppy!**

**rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe-Thanks for the reviews! They gave me some inspiration to keep going!**

**Rose Red2.0- I also want to thank you for the reviews as well! They were appreciated! I also like salads as well, but I like ANY salad as long as it has ranch on it! Well that's all I have to say!**

**pixiepuff101-Thanks for the review and don't worry! You'll find out what the boys mean by 'ceremony'. So don't dy! I need your opinion!**

**lalala5812-I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter! And your question will be answered on what the ceremony is in this chapter. And yeah I'm going to start editing curse words in my stories from now on (except for lyrics). So yep, but one thing I don't get is that when I edited the last chapter, I replaced the vowels with a star. Well thats all I have to say.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I again want to dedicate this chapter to all of you guys! Even to Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar and moonlightrogue! Well enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer...Huh lets just skip the disclaimer.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bee was sitting down in their living room,eating popcorn,and watching the evening news in her pjs. The three other girls, also in their pjs, were just talking happily about the superhero stuff. After disarming the bomb in Antarctica, they all went to a fancy French restaurant (in evening gowns of course!), made a toast with their wine glass, and gulped down their wine. After having their delicious beverage, they came back to their mansion doing their present activities (Think of their mansion something like Titans Tower, only its not a giant T, more like a giant rectangle.) Suddenly, Bee stood up and walked over to Kori.

"Kori I can't believe you did it! Now what are we going to do?" asked an angered Bee.

Kori sighed, knowing what Bee was talking about."But Bee, everything will be fine ok! I'll find one sooner or later."

"But what was wrong with the one you had?"

"Many things were wrong about it! Like how I didn't do much work and...the list could go on! I want to do something more...exciting."

Than Bee picked up something from the table and shoved it onto Kori's face.

"Do you see that! Its the bill for this month, and you know that we all pay a fourth of the monthly bill! Just because you quit your..jobs doesn't mean your left off the hook! Your going to pay for your share of the bill and that's final!"

"But friend Bee you know that I know about the bill and I will pay my part! Its just that I don't want to be a model, singer, dancer, and actress. You know what I had to do for those. For singing the only thing I did for singing was singing in duets, dancing I shook my ss in front of the camera, and for acting I only got small parts like mailwoman, package girl, and...you get the picture! Modeling's its so boring! The only thing you do are some poses on the runway and camera! Besides I was thinking of becoming..."

"Yes?" Bee asked curiously.

"A photographer! I've been into photographing ever since I took my first picture..which was 14! I've also been thinking of being a camera woman, I think that's called a director, but you know what I mean."

"Hey that's good Kor, maybe you could start sometime next week, because I know someone whose looking for a photographer for her magazine. If you want here's the number." Jen said handing Kor a piece of paper with digits on them. Kori took the piece of paper and tucked it safely in her pj pocket.

"Thanks, but maybe I'll call them later, right now lets watch the news." They all turned to their wide screen tv, which showed them fighting the robot.

"Hey look there's us." Jinx said happily.

'_In other news, vice president of Wayne Enterprises, Richard Grayson and his girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, are more than just a fling! That's right! It means our most famous playboy is going to finally get married!_

"WHAT!" Kori yelled outrageously, her eyes glowing green."The closest thing that I ever got with Dick was a hug!"

"But what about that kiss that you guys had when you first came-" Raven said monotonously.

"That doesn't count! I did it because I needed to speak English! Dick on the otherhand didn't do a single thing, he just gaped at me wide-eyed."

'_Victor Stone and Sara Simms were once seen heading towards Sara's apartment at around 10:30 p.m. And later, Vic left the apartment at 6 a.m. sharp. Rumors are spreading if they slept together AND if they were also getting married because of the engagement ring seen on Sara's forefinger.'_ And the screen showed Sara's hand _with_ the ring on the forefinger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT-THAT STUPID EGO MANIAC!" Bee also yelled, her two hands in fists. Than she noticed that her three best friends were staring at her and quickly said,"What? Its not that I ever liked him or anything. If he wants to get married than he can go and get married for all I care." she said laughing nervously.

_'Olympic champ, Wally West, was one time seen after practice with reporter, Linda Parks, flirting with her. Can it be that they'll also be getting married-' _The tv showed Wally and Linda at the bleachers laughing together.

"If I ever see that prick again I'm going to make sure that the day he marries, bad luck will happen to him for always and eternity!" Jinx said, her hands also turned to fists.

_'And finally Garfield Logan and geologist, Tara Markov, are definitely going to get married since Garfield had proposed to Tara at his vegan restaurant-' _Again itshowedGaronekneebentholdingontooneofTara'shands.

The three girls looked over to Raven, afraid that she might blow up something and sure enough, Raven was so angry that she might blow up their mansion, but she tried to control her emotions and she calmly picked up the remote using her powers and it clicked on the power button and the wide screen tv turned off. They all sighed and suddenly the doorbell rang. A few seconds later it rang again and it would keep on ringing over and over again. The four girls looked at each other puzzled at who could be at the door and they all walked down to answer the door.

When they opened the door, they were surprised to see who it was at the door. It was Jade Nguyen, Kole Weathers, and Melody Mabuya. Kole and Melody were on one side of Jade trying to help her stand up straight, while Jade was holding onto her two friends breathing slowly. The trio quickly walked in and that's when the other girls noticed that Jade wasn't skinny anymore, she was...fat.

Jen quickly walked over to Jade's side.

"Jade, is it coming?" she asked. Jade nodded. Jen's mouth dropped and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I thought that it was due in another week."

"JEN! NO TIME FOR THAT! IT'S COMING RIGHT THIS MOMENT AND I NEED SOME HELP!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jen turned to her three confused friends and said,"Jade is pregnant and she needs someone to help her."

Raven's eyes were narrowed and she said,"Why should we help that-"

"No time for that Rae! teleport us to the main room!" After that Jade screamed in pain as she gave a push. Raven sighed and teleported them to the main room.

(A few hours later)

"Come on Jade just one more push!" soothed Jinx holding one of Jade's hands, while Kole held the other. Jade pushed again until all her strength was gone and fell back on the sofa, breathing hard. Than Jade heard the sound of crying, she looked up and saw the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on. She gave a bright smile to her newborn baby and was soon holding. The six girls were all crowded around awwing or giving goofy faces to the baby.

"Ok everyone back off! I need some time with my baby," Jade said. Everyone awwed and sat themselves somewhere else.

"So Kole, how have you and Joe been doing?" asked Bee.

Kole is a short, pink-haired, blue-eyed girl that was 17 years old and going to graduate from Gotham High in about 6 months. She went to Jump City High with Bee and the others, but moved to Gotham City when her friends were going to move here. She has powers just like her friends, and she has ability to turn her flesh into crystal. Ever since she started high school, Joseph Wilson and her have been the best of friends and soon got into a relationship.

Jospeh Wilson (Jericho) is a short teenager with wavy blonde hair and big green eyes. His father and mother are Slade Wilson and Adeline Kane Wilson, but he doesn't have any memories of his father, he was raised by his mother and has one brother, Grant Wilson, whose 21. He can't speak, he's a mute, because someone slit his throat when he was young. He enjoys art and music, especially the guitar. He's really kind to others even though he can't speak. Like everyone else, he also has powers. He has the power to possess others through eye contact. He went to Jump City High like the girls and the Titans, but came to Gotham City because he couldn't bear to be apart from Kole.

"Nothing much, but were thinking of getting married as soon as we graduate," Kole said holding out a ring on her left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TELL ME KOLE ARE YOU GOING TO INVITE YOUR BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AND WHOSE THE MAID OF HONOR!" shrieked an excited Kori, jumping with delight.

"Shhh. Sheesh Kori you do know we have a newborn baby in the room and besides, Jade needs to get her energy after going through one of the most painful thing ever imagined." Melody said in her sing song voice.

Melody was a Brazilian woman with wavy black hair, hazel eyes, ivory skin, and has a great body like her friends. She's an Opera singer and likes anything to do with Opera, but still favors opera singing. She has the ability to do amazing things with her voice. Some examples are making people sleep with a lullaby, make glass break with a high pitch voice, and hypnotizing people. When they were in high school, they suspected that she had a crush on Garth, but she denied it all.

Jade Nguyen was a half-French half-Vietnamese woman. Jade had long black hair that almost reached her knees, emerald green eyes that slanted, and had a nice tan. She also had a great body and was very pretty like all the ladies with her in the main room. Kori and Rae don't get along with her very well because they know that she's their enemy, the assassin Cheshire. They knew each other from high school and remembered that Roy and her were a couple back than, but broke it off before graduation.

"Melody, Kole, how have you guys been?" Raven asked.

"Oh, well we are doing fine and all. How about you guys?" said Melody.

"Were doing great. Today was our first mission ever in Gotham!" exclaimed Jen.

"Oh." said Kole.

"So Jade, whose the father of her? And it is a her, right?" asked Bee.

"Yes its a her," she said looking down at the baby.

"And the father is..."

There was a moment of silence and Jade mumbled,"Roy Harper."

"WHAT!" shouted Kori, Kar, and Rae, staring wide-eyed at the assassin.

'_This is going to be a loooooong night.'_ Rae thought miserably.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N I hope that you like the chapter and please review!**

**Bloc-9**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi everyone I'm back here with ch. 7 and enjoy! I appreciated all the reviews so here it is!**

**Disclaimer We all know what the disclaimer is so continue.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you serious Jade! You can't be! Because Roy isn't the type to make you pregnant and the next day leave after hearing the news!" exclaimed Kori, her eyes even more wider than usual.

"Kori, I'm warning to keep your voice down! Besides, Roy never knew that I was pregnant while we were still a couple. He broke up with me before I had the chance to tell him the news and I never plan to tell that jerk about the baby either! Not even if she's a boy or girl!" Jade said with a rough edge in her voice.

"Why won't you tell him? And why didn't you go to the hospital instead?" asked Raven.

"Because Roy's mother works at Gotham Hospital, and if she found out about the baby, she would tell Roy about her (baby) and I'd have to face Roy again. And why should I tell him! He doesn't deserve to be in the same room with _my_ baby! She belongs to me! Not that arrogant prick!"

"But Roy really loves you! You might not see it but I do! Back in high school I could tell from the look in his eyes and whenever he was with you! Even if Roy is...a moron and the superhero Speedy, you have to tell him! And how is the baby going to be raised? You can't teach the baby poison and assassinating people! So maybe you should give her to Roy! Because he'll teach her the important things in life! So please, I'm begging you! Tell Roy about..." Bee said with inspiration.

"Lian." Jade said still not making eye contact with anyone.

"Huh?" everyone said, looking puzzled.

"The babies' name shall be Lian." She said looking up at everyone, with a small smile.

"Do you mean Lian Harper, Lian Nguyen, or Lian Nguyen-Harper?" Kole asked.

"Lian Nguyen is her name. I don't want her to be called Lian Harper because Roy is getting married to another woman, and Lian Nguyen-Harper sounds weird."

"Lian Nguyen? If you want my opinion, I like Lian Harper much better." Raven said. The other girls also agreed to this and were whining to Jade about it.

Jade sighed, slightly annoyed by it."ALRIGHT ALREADY!" she shouted and there was not a single sound made."She will be called Lian Harper _only _in piravte. In public she'll be called Lian Nguyen."

"But Jade-" Jen started.

"Huh,fine Jen no matter WHERE she is, her name will be Lian Harper." Jade was exasperated by all the attention she was getting. But little did they know, Jade LOVED the name, but didn't want to let the others know.

"So Jade." asked Melody,"Are you going to raise the child by yourself?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing! Even if you stay an assassin, I think you'll be a great mother and Roy would've been a great father if...he wasn't getting married."

"Thanks, but what would happen if he found out about Lian?" afraid of what the answer was.

"He would probably hunt you down and have custody over Lian, why? Don't tell me you wouldn't have guessed that." Jen said.

"Don't worry, I thought the same thing, its just that I thought about what Kar said and I've been thinking of telling him."

"Really!" They all asked in surprise.

"Really, but I plan on telling him when I go on one of my crime sprees." And Jade smiled evilly at the thought.

"You know Jade, when you had Lian just an hour ago I thou-" Raven exclaimed, now losing faith in Jade.

"Relax Rae! Its just that I've been thinking about doing it a couple more times, _than_ join your team. And since you helped me with Lian how about this, I'll help you and your team on one of your missions and than I'll go back to crime for a bit. And don't worry! Afterwards, I'll stay on the good side for good after my _meeting _with Roy and if I go back on my promise, than you could put me behind bars. I just plan on telling Roy about Lian during one of my trips, so what do you say Rae? Call it even?" Jade said holding out one of her hands for Rachel to shake.

"So your going back to crime just so Roy knows about your guys' daughter? That's a strange way to tell a guy some great news." Raven said,unsure with what to do.

"Yeah and trust me, if I mend this deal the tiniest bit than would you still trust me? Because if I did mend this deal I'll still end up on your team. So what's it goin' to be?"

"Trust her Rae! I trusted Jade many times with my life and she didn't go back on her word once! No matter how harsh the consequences were, she still didn't betray me!" Jinx said, giving Raven a puppy dog look with hope in her eyes.

Raven sighed."Fine, we have a deal, but you better-"

"Rachel, I won't go back on my promise! Trust me! And I'll make sure of that!" Jade assured her.

"Hey guys! We were also wondering if you could let us stay here for a while? Because the apartment-" Melody said in her South American accent for the first time.

"Of course you guys can stay with us! You can stay here as long as you want!" Kori said cheerfully.

"Oh and how about we go clubbin' tomorrow guys!" exclaimed Kole.

"But don't you have school?" Raven asked with a smirk.

Kole thought about it for a moment and then said,"How about we go clubbin' on Saturday."

"That's a good girl, Kole," Raven said in mock proudness also patting her head.

Kole just gave her a glare and shooed away the hand."Yeah whatever, so where are our rooms?"

"Here, I'll show you." said Karen walking to the hallway followed by Kole, Melody, and Jade, who was carrying Lian with her.

Soon the three remaining girls in the room got bored and also went to their rooms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N If you guys want my opinion I think that this wasn't one of my best chapters ever written. Well starting tomorrow, updates will take much longer because of school, so I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but please enjoy the chappie!**

It was a Saturday night and everyone was getting ready for the clubs. And I don't just mean the Titans and the Divine Heroine's (aka the group that consists of the Gracious 4 and their friends), but every other teen and young adults in Gotham City. This was pretty much the day of the week where anyone can dance, chat with friends, and get wasted. Anyways getting off track here. You know our favorite heroes right? Well they all got dressed up and were looking their best like always (But I'm not going to explain their outfits because I'm bad at explaining outfits as you can see in Ch. 1.)

"Jade, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Jen.

"Its ok guys, besides I have some responsibilities to take at hand." replied Jade looking at Lian, who was cuddled in her mother's hands.

"Well ok, but I think you should still call a babysister." said Karen.

"But who can I call? I surely can't call Roy because no matter how big of a dumbass he is, he's still going to figure out the pieces to the puzzle when he sees _my_ baby." Jade said putting so much emotion into one little word.

"But you could call our fiancees-"

"Don't worry Karen. Besides your bound to meet Isaiah and Seymour Crockett at the club anyways." referring to Karen and Jen's fiancees.

With this said, Karen and Jen were blushing even redder than cherries.

Everyone in the room (Melody, Kole, Rachel, and Kori were in the room as well) were cracking up, with the exception of the two blushing ladies.

"So, how long have you four been dating? A year or something?" asked Rach.

"Yeah somewhere around there." said Jen.

"And isn't today your gal's anniversary?" asked Kori.

"Oh shoot we almost forgot! And what time is it! 6:30 or something. Oh my god Jen we forgot the gifts! What do we do! What do we do! What do we do! What d-" said a frantic, wide-eyed Karen, who was walking around the room.

"We do the only thing we can do at a crisis like this...we commit suicide on ourselves! Quck! Maybe we could bury ourselves while we still have the chance. Kole you grab the shovel and Melody you-" said Jinx in a half-joking, half-serious voice.

"Not that procedure Jen! That's for when the crisis is serious!" Karen interrupted, and had stopped walking around the room frantically.

"Oh right Karen! Well the only option is to head to the store and buy them something. Like a last minute gift!"

"That's genius Jen! Wow, sometimes I wish I was as smart as you." Karen was looking at Jen in admiration.

"Well anyways, let's get going. Oh is everyone ready." Jen said, looking around the room.

Everyone was nodding their heads, with the exception of two people.

"Hey Jen, Karen." asked Kole.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously, turning around to the youngest one in the group.

"I was wondering, do you really like Isaiah and Seymour?"

"Ummmm..." They both thought out loud, not ever thinking about the question before.

"Its ok if you don't have an answer yet, but is the reason why you guys still going out with Isaiah and Seymour and marring them soon, is the reason why you guys are doing this, is it because of Vic and Wally?"

The 2 girls looked at Kole in shock. They thought about what Kole said, was it true? Was the reason why they were about to marry these guys going because they don't want to feel the emotions they had for their high school sweethearts, who they still love dearly to this day?

But they never answered to Kole's question. Instead they both gave Kole the biggest smile they could muster and quickly turned around.

"Come on guys! We should hurry to a store if we want to get our fiancees an anniversary gift." And with that, they left the room.

The rest of the girls who were still inside the room looked at each other, but nonetheless left the room as well, leaving Jade and Lian on the couch.

**Yeah I know what you guys are thinking, STUPID CLIFFHANGERS! But don't worry its not like its the end of the world! So please keep the reviews coming! For the last ch. I'm confused. I didn't get the same reviews like usual, did I do something wrong? Was it because of the Jade&Roy couple that you disliked? But I'm sorry to burst your bubble, this will be a JadeRoy and JerichoKole pairing in this story. So I'm sorry if I disappointed you all! I just like the whole JadeRoy couple and all and I know that is a pairing that most people aren't pleased with. Oh and another thing is that you all are pretty aware of the engagement thing with Jinx and Bee. Plus can any of you guys guess who Isaiah and Seymour are! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


End file.
